The Hollywood Tower Hotel
by Bellhop of Doom
Summary: This is a story about a couple of bellhops who were at the HTH when the lightning struck. This is my first story here on
1. A Flash of Light

Greetings to my first-ever story! Sorry if it sucks u.u; I'm obsessed with the ToT ride, and I just recently saw the movie. It was GREAT! So yeah,this will be mostly about the ride, but some things will be from the movie. Yeah. Oh yeah,thank you for taking the time to read it!

* * *

**The Hollywood Tower Hotel** ****  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" a small girl with curly blonde hair and a frilly pink dress said to her nanny. "It's almost like being... in a fairy tale!"  
Her nanny laughed, and then grabbed her hand, so that she wouldn't run off and get lost somewhere. The Hotel was magnificent. Its walls were lined with gold, and a huge "H T H" banner hung in the lobby, where tons of people gathered and many bellhops walked around with tons of bags in their hands. 

Someone shrieked "THERE SHE IS!" to the small girl and she quickly blushed. Her nanny rolled her eyes, and tightened her grip.  
  
Paparazzi gathered all around the two, and the girl curtsied. "So, Sally Shine, how do you like being the biggest star in Hollywood right now?" A tall reporter said, with all sorts of other reporters taking pictures behind her. Sally giggled,and quickly said, "It's pretty fun. Especially when you get to hang out in places like these!"

Everyone in the lobby laughed, including a short, skinny bellgirl. Sally glanced at the bellgirl, and noticed how young she was. Suddenly, before Sally could go over there and introduce herself, her nanny tugged on her arm.  
  
"C'mon, Sally, we are going to be late. The party starts at 8:45, and it's almost time! I bet your parents and your sister are worried!"  
Sally frowned, and started walking slowly. "But, Mrs. Partridge, I don't wanna go to the party. I'm really tired..."

They walked onto an elevator, and three other people followed. One was Carolyn Crosset, a pretty actress, who was with her fellow actor and current love, Gilbert London. A short bellboy followed them, carrying their heavy bags. "Tip-Top Club,right?" The bellboy said. He pressed a button, and the elevator lurched upwards.

---

Hope, the bellgirl from before, sighed a long, deep sigh and sat on one of the Hotel's couches. She watched two guests playing a game of Mahjongg, and sighed, wishing she could have just a _little_ fun around here. A tall, thin bellboy saw her sitting there and frowned. He sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled, glad that there was someone to talk to. "Tiring job, huh?" The bellboy asked, slightly smiling. Hope looked at him sadly, and spoke with a quiet voice. "Yes, it sure is," She said, yawning. "Especially when you are only sixteen..."  
  
Hope was just recently hired at the Hotel. Her parents died two years before, and since she was related to the owner of the Hotel, he let her have a job. She had lived with her aunt for the two years, and her aunt had made her get a job. _Heh, what an interesting job this is..._ she said to herself.

She was a very shy person. She was very kind and funny around people that she knew, but if you had never met her before, you'd think that she was a very cold and distant person. She had only a few friends at the Hotel, one of them being Trevor, the bellboy sitting next to her. Another one of her friends was Dewey, the bellboy from the elevator. He was the son of the Hotel's owner, and he was extremely clumsy.  
  
Hope took off her glasses, and used her shirt to clean them. The bellhops' uniforms consisted of a dark maroon colored shirt with the H T H logo, dark navy pants with a gold stripe, and of course, Hope's favorite part of the whole uniform- the hat. It was cylinder-shaped, and was the same color as the shirt, with a large navy stripe and gold stripes around it. 

She sighed,brushed back her jet-black hair with her hand, and sat up. "Hey, uh, where are you going?" Trevor asked, also sitting up. "I want to go to the Tip- Top Club..." she said, thinking about Sally Shine.  
  
Sally was one of her favorite celebrities. It made her very happy that she actually got to see her just then. She smiled, thinking of how great it'd be to get her autograph.  
"Well, y'know, if the boss sees ya, you're in biiiig trouble..." Trevor said, looking worried.

_Who freakin' cares!_ she thought,grinning.

---

As the elevator slowly moved up, Sally clung to Mrs. Partridge. She had never liked elevators. She didn't like heights, either. She watched the floor buttons light up as they ascended. 10,11,12... Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the elevator. The next thing Sally remembered was a scream, and then everything faded out.

---

"So, how ha-" Hope said to Trevor, interrupted by many loud screams and the same flash of light. Everything in the room went white, and a loud boom was heard. Hope closed her eyes, as the feeling of weightlessness filled her body, and everything went black.


	2. Strange Happenings

Here's the second chappie! XD

Oh yeah,and I forgot to post the disclaimer...

I own only Hope and Trevor, and the two bellhops who were with them. (Their identities will be revealed later.)The rest are owned by Disney.

* * *

_Is she dead? No,I think she's just fainted... Oh God,I cannot believe ANY of this is happening!_  
  
Hope woke up to bellhops speaking near her. She was laying on the floor, and her head ached horribly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Trevor standing above her, along with two others by his side. He sighed with relief, and bent down, hugging her. "Wha..Wha..What happened?" Hope said, barely being able to speak. One of the bellboys spoke up, with an English accent. 

"Lightning struck one of the elevators." He said, grimly. "The elevator...disappeared..along with five guests and the whole front of the Hotel,under the sign....we have no clue how it happened, but it did."  
  
Hope was still confused, and then took a notice at how barely anyone was there. "W-where is everyone?" She asked.  
  
This time, Trevor answered.  
  
"Everyone ran. Some disappeared when the front of the Hotel did.. some of us bellhops tried to run, but everytime someone tried to leave, it was almost as if there was... a barrier...no one can get out. Most of the bellhops are in the basement right now, but us three stayed to watch over you. Dewey,well, we can't find him at all, and some bellhops tried to take the stairs up to the Tip-Top club to see if everything was ok up there, but it was completely destroyed. They did find a little girl, though, she said her name was Abigail Shine, Sally Shine's sister. She mentioned something about how witchcraft was the cause of all of this, and how Sally's nanny was a witch or something..."  
  
Hope couldn't believe it. All of this was as confusing as hell to her. She laid her back against the couch, and tried hard not to cry. Maybe this was a dream, just a horrible, horrible dream...a _nightmare._

_---_

__  
  
Sally slowly opened her eyes. It was almost pitch black,except she saw a very faint light just ahead of her. It had a burning, musty smell, wherever she was.  
  
"Sally!" Mrs. Partridge shrieked, grabbing the bottom of her dress. Sally couldn't see her, but she quickly sat down and she could feel Mrs. Partridge hug her.  
"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Partridge asked. Sally started crying, and wiped her face with her dress. "Where are we? What happened? " "We don't know." said a voice from behind her. It was the bellboy. "Dewey Todd, at your service.." "Hmph, I'm sure will all don't want your service for what you did to us.." a voice called from a few feet away. It was Gilbert.  
"Don't say that!" Another voice, who was obviously Carolyn, said. "They'll think that you are rude!"  
"I am." He replied, sneering.  
  
Suddenly, the lights turned on above them, but they emitted an eerie, bluish glow. Sally noticed that they were in one of the Hotel's hallways, and she was facing a window. She could barely see outside, because the window was charred black.  
  
She noticed the room getting darker and darker. She turned around, and stars appeared on the walls. She looked down, and stars also formed under her feet!  
She gasped, and then noticed that they were all floating. She heard the window shatter behind her, and she jumped into Mrs. Partridge's arms.  
  
"Oh boy.." Dewey said, going pale. 


End file.
